


His Beautiful Rose

by poisonous_panda



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ball, Candles, F/M, Fluff, Love, NSFW, Niflheim, Romance, Rose - Freeform, Rose Petals, Sex, Virginity, accordo, dance, gralea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonous_panda/pseuds/poisonous_panda
Summary: A request from someone on Tumblr of Ardyn taking his fem! s/o's virginity. I tried to make it as realistic as possible because I'm afraid your first time isn't all mindblowing orgasms - it's about the care you and your partner show each other when this big step is taken





	1. Under A Crying Sky

The mysterious red-headed man with a snazzy dress sense had become somewhat of a cult icon in Gralea.

A stranger, known as Ardyn Izunia, was previously unknown to the public until his meteoric rise through the Niflheim Empire’s ranks.

From a new gifted scientist, helping the Magitek movement, to the Emperor’s Aid, and then eventually he was crowned Chancellor - second in command. 

Was it his skill? Was it his dashing good looks? Or the way his every word dripped with honey and enticed anyone within earshot to instantly trust him?

Regardless, Ardyn had been welcomed into the public eye both in a political sense and in a somewhat celebrity sense.

Every woman fawned over him, magazines published his photos, young men tried to emulate him. Yet so much was unknown about his private life.

You were one of thousands discreetly crushing on the tall dark and handsome gentleman, and considering you’d never been with a man before you had no idea how other girls could have the confidence to brazenly flirt with him in public places. Not that they had ever got anywhere to your knowledge, there were never any scandalous stories of Niflheim’s enigmatic Chancellor.

That’s why when you spotted him in the street walking in your direction - one hand holding his fedora on his head and another trying to keep his black umbrella steady against the strong wind and rain. You’d bowed your head so not to make eye contact and tried to walk briskly past him with your heart pounding. What would you even say to him?!

Brushing past him, you’d thought you were in the clear.

“Oh, Miss!” a cheery voice singsongs through the wind rippling in your ears, “Wait a moment!”

You had stopped dead. You’d know that voice anywhere. It was always on the TV, albeit never in personal interviews like the nation wished. Usually when giving a speech or some other important matter. But still... you’d know it anywhere.

You took a moment too long deciding on whether you should turn around to face the Chancellor, or to run. An umbrella had been erected above your head to stave off the worst of the rain.

“Why, pray tell, do you not have a more suitable outfit on for this weather, young lady?” the influential man tsks at you, looking at the thin fabric of your work clothes and the simple jacket you had on rather than a coat. But his tone is more cheerful rather than mocking.

You go to say... something. But the words get stuck in your throat and you just make some kind of whimpering noise that makes you blush with shame. THIS is why you didn’t want to get caught with him.

“Not to worry. My dear automobile is in the garage right now, lest I’d have offered to chauffeur you hom- Oh no what a foolish idea. Can’t be convincing you to get into cars with strange men now can we?” he smiles kindly at you, his eyes crinkling as he did so. 

Was he seriously making a fool of himself around you too? No. It must be orchestrated and acted. Maybe this is how he talks to women? The wind is howling now and the rain is splattering against the umbrella with a lot more force.

You took too long to answer so he starts talking again.

“Permit me to escort you home in such horrendous conditions such as these. Can’t have our citizens at the mercy of the Fulgurian can we. Of course not. So... which way are we going?” Ardyn seems to talk to himself more than you but you’re too gobsmacked by his offer to think straight.

“Bu... But... Aren’t you... ya know... busy?” you stammer, not really in the frame of mind to sieve through the encounter.

“Never too busy to help a pretty damsel in distress.” he smiles.

Despite yourself, you broadly smile back and you’re absolutely certain he can see the blush staining your cheeks.

“Well then my Lady, lead the way.” Ardyn says, extending his arm in the direction you were originally walking.

You smile gratefully, but the weather’s making it hard to continue talking, so you just walk in your intended direction and Ardyn follows dutifully behind. Ever the gentleman, he continues you hold the umbrella over your head. You motion to him that you don’t mind doing it, but he just shakes his head softly, his wet red curly locks sticking to his well chiseled jawline.

The journey was quick and silent, save for the splashing of the puddles you both stepped in, cars whizzing past down the road and of the howling wind. If the Fulgurian didn’t want you to get to know the Chancellor, then he was certainly succeeding.

Once your garden came into view, you pointed it out to your companion and he nodded in response. You expected him to leave you to it, but he walked you right up the garden path and then stood behind you, keeping you sheltered underneath his umbrella as you bashfully fumbled around in your bag looking for your keys. At least the rain was easing now.

Finding them at last, you pull them out and stick the correct key into your front door.

Ardyn reaches over your shoulder, and with one finger, pokes the little moogle charm hanging off your set of keys.

Suddenly you feel like a child in the company of this imposing and handsome man.

But all that melted away when he chuckled slightly.

“Such sweet-natured creatures...” he trails off to himself. 

At least you can hear him properly now the rain has stopped. Feeling brave, you turn to face him.

“Like you! Escorting a woman home in the rain!” you smile at him but your voice waivers at the end of your sentence, betraying your shyness.

He doesn’t answer, he just stands there smiling, slowly twirling his umbrella over his shoulder now that it’s no longer needed.

Taking that as your cue to go about your business, you turn your back on him to unlock your front door them step over the threshold.

“Would you.... would you like a hot drink to warm you up?” you offer him, not really wanting him to go just yet. The whole situation still feels somewhat surreal.

“As tempting as that sounds, no thank you my darling. I must be off, things to do people to see.” Ardyn politely declines, then lifts his fedora off his head and bows to you, “But hopefully when next we meet, the heavens shall not be crying. Goodbye my dear.”

With a slight wave, the Chancellor tucks his closed umbrella under his arm and walks purposely down your garden path without a backwards glance.

Shutting the door, you lean your back against it, ignoring the water streaming from your hair and sodden clothes, and replay the time you spent with the Chancellor while your heart pounded in your chest.

Did that seriously just happen?

Wait.... he said “But hopefully when next we meet”.

He used the word ‘hopefully’!

Did he want to see you again?!

The thought made you giddy with excitement.


	2. A Thorn Among Roses

At first you’d done your upmost to convince yourself that you were reading far too much into the Chancellor’s choice of words.

It may not have stopped you imagining seeing him again, but you’d fantasized about meeting him (or someone like him) for a while now anyway. You’re only human, everyone does it.

So it was a shock when you bumped into him again.

And again. 

And again.

Turns out his car was originally in the garage because when he took a seemingly impromptu trip to the city of Lestallum all in the way in the country of Lucis, some youths thought it would be funny to key his car. That was the original issue, but now he said a range of problems have been found under the hood due to the car’s age and the age of its components.

That’s why he was always walking. And he took the opposite route to you, that’s why you kept meeting each other in the same place whilst crossing the massive bridge over the Gralean City Centre River.

At first it was just general greetings. Then it evolved to idle chit chat and joking around. Then eventually you would both stand and stand to the side for a proper conversation.

You’d told him about your hobbies, and small little details like your favourite animal, favourite colour, how long you’d lived in Gralea and the like. Turns out the enigmatic Ardyn Izunia was rather “boring” in his own words. Ever the intellectual, he had his own library that he would get swallowed in, his family were originally from Lucis but he was born in Gralea, that’s why he keeps disappearing to the foreign country whenever the opportunity allowed him to. He saw it as a way of revisiting his past.

Originally you had been shy to talk to him for long periods of time. You didn’t have his fancy mannerisms nor did you share his flowery way of speaking. But as your confidence grew with him, you found it easier to admit. He had merely chuckled and ran a finger down your cheek, telling you that he liked being around you. You were a “most welcome” contrast to the people he had to deal with at work on a regular basis. The touch had instantly made you blush, and you were loathe to admit that your feelings for the older man were steadily growing into more than just a crush. 

Especially when you’d sometimes see each other in the same spot later in the day, when you were both returning home from the day’s errands and he would insist on taking you to have a nice meal or sit in a coffee shop with him. 

On one other such unassuming day, you’d crossed paths with Ardyn on that bridge. Or rather, you almost walked straight past him. He was standing there leaning against the railings.

Waiting for you.

“Hi Ardyn!” you wave at him, feeling little butterflies dance in your stomach. You really looked forward to these short meetings, lost in the crowd with the object of your affection like a movie. You could be anyone and anything when you’re hidden away in plain sight like this. So sometimes on the days you didn’t cross each other, you actually found yourself missing him.

“Good morning to you!” Ardyn waves back, his face breaking into a smile. He didn’t have his fedora on and you much preferred him without it. It let his ridiculously thick hair dance freely in the breeze.

Walking up to him with a spring in your step, you stop abruptly in front of him when you saw his smile fall away from his face.

And was he.... was he blushing?

“Ardyn are you okay? Getting a fever under all those scarves of yours?” you cheekily poke at him.

“Heh if only it was something so predictable.” he says softly, a twinkle in his sunshine eyes.

You just stare at him expectantly. Why was a man in such a powerful position acting so... so human?

“How much have you heard about the peace between us and Accordo?” he asks you suddenly.

And your honest answer was not much at all. You found politics confusing and infuriating. So you were honest with him, and his face seemed to light up at your answer.

“The ones in high places are often the most childish,” he agrees with you, shrugging slightly, “And they bring about such ridiculous occasions on account of their whims.”

You cock your head to the side.

“What are you talking about?” you ask him.

“Why, the Niflheim-Accordo Peace Dinner of course.” he chuckles, seeming a little exasperated.

“Well how was I supposed to know.” you bite back at him. He knows you’re not a follower of politics so maybe this conversation was better had with one of his colleagues.

“Forgive my tone, dear lady,” he begins again, smoothing his honeyed voice, “I just... really do not want to attend.”

Wow. A Chancellor who doesn’t want to go to a formal engagement? You decide to lighten the mood after your previous outburst.

“Maybe you need a new job.” you giggle at him, and he seems to relax slightly because you see his shoulders drop.

“Maybe so,” he chuckles, “Unless....Unless you wish to accompany me?”

You laugh at his words.

“Don’t be stupid!” you tell him, “Us go to a dance? Ha! What, the supermodels all busy?” 

Maybe your tone was a little sharper than you meant.

“Supermo- Hahaha you are such a delight!” Ardyn places his hands lightly on your biceps, “.... I am talking with sincerity though. Would you do me the honour?”

You would have laughed if the look on his face didn’t scream sincerity at you.

“..... What... What would I wear?” you ask incredulously.

“I have no doubt you’ll look ravishing no matter what you choose, my dear.” Ardyn smiles at you, reaching in his pocket and giving you a small silver card.

It was an invitation to the Peace Ball with your name emblazoned on it in swirly black writing. This was no joke. You had a week.

\-----

Now here you were, standing in a massive hall with wooden flooring, red walls and an elegant golden chandelier. There were other fancy decorations adorning the walls and all the tables had flower arrangements and candles on them.

Everyone was dressed up, and even though you did look rather nice with your hair styled up on top of your head and a long silver gown with strap sleeves, you still felt out of place. You’d never dressed up so posh, and you certainly had never been around Imperial officials or the higher class of society.

Ardyn had picked you up from your home and you had travelled by his side in the Imperial convoy of dropships to Accordo. And true to his promise when you had greeted him that morning, he had not left your side.

You’d told him you had no idea how to dance “the posh way you guys do” and he had found the way you phrased yourself absolutely endearing.

“Oh my darling, never fear. We shall make you the Belle of the Ball yet. Mark my words.” he had said.

And in the last few days prior to the trip, Ardyn had visited your home regularly and you had both danced your way around your living room. Clumsy and completely flustered at first, your confidence had grown in leaps and bounds the longer you were in Ardyn’s arms. And he could see how your abilities had improved. He was nothing but encouraging. 

There had even been a few precious moments where you were both face to face after a dance, just when the music had died, and you found your gaze drawn to his lips. 

What would he have done if you had leaned in like your mind kept urging you to?

But alas, it remained nothing but a secret fantasy.

Another promise Ardyn had made to you was that he would not let anyone else dance with you other than himself. You had begged him to promise you that, because although you were now confident on the dance floor, you were confident with him. Because of him.

And he was as good as his word on that too.

He had dressed ever so elegantly himself. A white long sleeved shirt, a silver waist coat and a black pinstriped suit over the top. The jacket lay discarded over the back of his chair.

You had all sat down to dinner after some boring speeches, and Ardyn had to tell you what all the food was.

“Why do you guys name your food so weirdly?” you’d asked him naively, “Why not just call Roasted Cockatrice by what it is rather than make it sound foreign and gourmet?”

Ardyn had almost choked on his wine stifling his laugh.

Now you were in his arms swirling around the dance hall in your practiced motions.

You could have swore his hands were lower on your back than when you were practicing back home. And you had your arms held more tightly around his neck than you had ever dared before. Despite appearances, you were still terrified, and felt like a fish out of water.

“I mean, look at how beautiful all these women are!” you’d quietly whined to him, trying to convey your feelings of alienation to the Chancellor.

“You do not deem yourself beautiful?” he had asked, whispering into you ear as he held you close. If you were more comfortable you may have blushed at the proximity.

“Well.... I am rather plain compared to these! Like a thorn among roses.” you’d grumped at him, letting your insecurities get the better of you.

“They’re all acting the part, my dear. Look at them again. Who they are with, how they laugh, the way they have dressed themselves. Even the very way they hold themselves when they appear relaxed. It is all an act. Nobles and politicians are always after something. They never relax.” Ardyn had explained.

And true enough, when you looked again - really looked - everyone seemed subtly on edge. As if they were awaiting something to happen.

Swallowing, you bring up the worry you’ve carried with you all the way here.

“And what about you? What are you after?” you ask him quietly, feeling ashamed as the words leave your mouth.

He stops swaying in time with you and pulls back a fraction to meet your gaze.

“Do you not see why I wanted you here?” he asks, his eyes showing only kindness, “A real person. No acting. Someone I could smile and dance with without second-guessing her motives.”

You relax in his arms and he feels it, so he pulls you back in close.

“Put your concerns to bed, my dear. You are the rose among these thorns, not the other way around.” he murmured into the top of your hair.

You lift your head to look at him again, originally planning on asking him if he meant it, but he’d surprised you by catching you in a tender kiss.

Slow but deliberate, he melded his lips to yours, giving you all the power to turn away from him if you so desired.

It wasn’t that you didn’t want to. Far from it. It was more.... you had no idea what you were doing.

So when Ardyn ran the tip of his tongue over your bottom lip, you were surprised when your mouth knew instinctively what to do. You’d parted your lips and given him access, and you were surprised how.... familiar it felt to let your own tongue dance with his.

You couldn’t even feel the rest of your body, you were so lost in Ardyn’s embrace. Blood thrummed in your ears and your heart pounded in your chest, but that was all you were aware of. His hands wandered down to your hips and he eventually broke away, leaving you to lightly gasp for breath.

“My apologies... I did not realise you had never...” he trailed off, looking apologetic.

“Wa-... Was I bad?” you asked him, a wave of self-consciousness washing over you.

“No no, my little rose, not at all. It’s just something... you can notice in technique, that’s all.” he tells you softly. You’re so close there’s no danger of anyone overhearing.

You’re silent for a few moments, thinking over what he Ardyn had just explained to you, when he leaned in and planted a couple of heavy kisses down your neck, just below your ear.

“Forgive my bluntness,” he whispers in your ear, his stubble lightly tickling your ear lobe, “But I assume the young lady is also.... still pure?” he chose his words carefully.

You’re sure your face has gone positively crimson, but you couldn’t allow yourself to show how embarrassed and - quite frankly - a little scared you were. So you just nod.

Ever the gentleman, Ardyn removes his hands from your hips - he must have been concerned it was too suggestive - and places them on your ribs instead.

“If I crossed a line tonight...” he meets your gaze, his eyes filled with the unfinished question.

Now you need to speak. Your voice is a little croaky from your prolonged silence.

“Not... Not at all. I’m not scared.” you tell him, even though such an accusation had never been said, “And... and I like being with you.”

He looks at you with a hard yet searching stare. 

“We will only go as far as you wish.” he smiles to you, and at his words all tension leaves your muscles.

Staring at his handsome face, furrowed with worry he’s still trying to conceal, you make your mind up.

“I want it to be you.”


	3. Rose Petals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever tried to write a sex scene when you're poorly? It's hardddd lol

It had surprised you how much you meant those words, once you were brave enough to say them out loud.

And watching Ardyn's face soften in the moody lighting of the giant dance hall had made your decision stronger.

You'd finished the dance in comfortable silence, holding each other close, and then swayed your way through a couple more until your mind was practically screaming with curiosity and you couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Have you.... ya know.... been someone's first before?" you ask Ardyn quietly.

"It hardly matters," he answers far too quickly, "You would do well not to compare yourself to others."

He was right, of course. So you try again.

"It's not that... it's just... what should I expect?" you felt foolish asking, especially with the kind of company you were both surrounded by.

"It may hurt. There may be... a small amount of blood. Or not. It depends on you." he whispers.

"I'm not scared." you straighten up in his arms defiantly.

Liar.

And by the way his eyebrows arched at you, you were sure Ardyn could see straight through you. But there's a devilish grin on his face.

"Well then, my little rose, care to prove it?"

Your face flushed at his words, but you were both adults, and with the initial revelation out of the way, you both knew what you wanted. And you'd be damned to let your fear get in the way.

He must have read the determined look on your face.

"Well as you know our dear Camelia Claustra - Secretary of Altissia - has already booked us a double room at the luxury hotel near her estate. Why don't you give me a moment to make it... befitting for our night together?" There's a twinkle in his eyes.

"Why?" you dumbly ask.

Ardyn just winks at you, releases you from his embrace and walks off.

Once he disappears out of sight, your stomach somersaults. Without his comforting presence, you're now starting to doubt yourself. Did you mean it? Or was you just intoxicated by his musky scent and drunk on the experience of your first kiss with him? And did everyone know what dirty little secret you were both planning? Were they all looking at you in this hall now that he had left you, like he promised he wouldn't?

No. He wouldn't. Not after everything.

Deep breaths.

Calming your nerves, you chance a look around. Nobody's looking at you. You're just feeling vulnerable after what had transpired between you and the Chancellor.

Wandering over to your table, you retrieve your shawl and Ardyn's jacket. The silly man had left it behind in his haste to leave. Just what was he planning?

Taking your leave, you walk out of the main hall unnoticed, and follow the soldier's directions out of the Secretary's Estate. Once out, you took a moment to get your bearings. You had never been to Altissia before, but now was not the time to go site-seeing because it was night time. There were people everywhere, just like in Gralea. There was no fear of being out in the dark like you had heard the people of Lucis were slaves to. You knew where you were going because the hotel you and the rest of the Niflheim guests were staying in the same one. Ardyn mused that the Altissians must still not trust them, not that he particularly cared. You and he had already received your key cards at the front desk earlier that day when you dropped your luggage off and got ready for the ball.

Walking down the streets - past lovers sharing the romantic atmosphere and families out enjoying the town bathed in moonlight - your gut twists excitedly, albeit with a little trepidation, as the hotel came into view. You greeted the desk clerk on the way up and decided to take the stairs rather than the elevator to work off some of that nervous energy.

Standing outside the door to your room, you had the sudden panic that Ardyn might not be there.

Stop being silly, you tell yourself. Don't ruin what could be a perfect night, one you've daydreamed about since that day the Chancellor had walked you home in the pouring rain.

Swiping your keycard, you open the door once the light on the lock turns green.

And on the other side of the door....

Candles. Candles everywhere. They bathed the room in their warm orange glow, flickering in a breeze you could not feel. Ardyn was nowhere to be seen. Walking into the room, letting the door shut behind you, you cast your eyes over to the bed.

Petals. Red rose petals. Scattered right across the duvet.

Suddenly there's arms around your waist.

"Rose petals for my rose." Ardyn's velvet voice coos into the shell of your ear.

You're starstruck. Nobody has ever gone to this effort for you. Sure you'd seen it in the movies and it always made you cringe how cliche and corny it was. But now... being on the receiving end of such a gesture... you loved it.

Ardyn turns you to face him, taking his jacket and your shawl from your arms and casting it behind him, then places a hand to your face. He'd removed his waistcoat prior to your return, so he was just in his shirt and trousers.

"Are you still sure?" he asks softly, as if he was afraid speaking too loudly may cause you to run off.

Leaning your head into the hand on your cheek, you blink and smile at him. No words needed as he leans down to catch you in another kiss, this one deeper and more passionate than the one you had shared on the dance floor. He didn't let his hands wander though, but you'd have preferred it if he did. You weren't sure how to go about this. All you knew were the things you'd read in books and seen in movies. Besides, he had already gone to a lot of effort, you figured maybe it was your turn to make him feel wanted. Push through your own fear, as it were.

So, concentrating on not messing the kiss up, you allow your hands to rest on his hips, and the tips of your fingers ghost underneath his untucked shirt. He flinches slightly, and breathes the word "ticklish" against your lips before he continues kissing you.

Taking that as permission to continue, you slide your hands fully up his shirt, just over his hips. He was rather toned, more so than his outfits had ever suggested, and just out of curiosity you had completed forgotten to kiss Ardyn back as you ran your hands over his abs.

"You approve?" he asks, slightly breathless.

You make a small sound in your throat. The feel of him beneath your fingers and the way the candlelight illuminated his mature face had you rooted to the spot. For the second time tonight you felt starstruck.

Noticing that you had stopped functioning, Ardyn took the lead.

Reaching around you to your back, he holds the zip at the back of your dress in his fingers, his gaze holding the question.

Battling body confidence issues that comes with never having shown yourself to someone before, you quickly nod as you hang your head. Was you nervous? Or embarrassed? At this point you honestly couldn't tell.

The sound of the zip coming down filled the room, and Ardyn uses one hand to bring your gaze back to his face once it was undone. He was giving the power back to you.

Rather than shrug your loose dress off, you attacked the buttons of his shirt with nimble fingers instead. When you had something to do it was easier to swallow your nerves. Ardyn stays still and helps you push the fabric off his torso once the buttons are undone, so you had a full view of what you run your fingers over earlier. He was indeed well sculpted, and there was a long thin scar running along his side. He caught you looking at it and used his hand to turn your head away.

Feeling brave now what he was shirtless, you shrugged your dress off. Because of the design and the padding, you hadn't worn a bra underneath it. Honestly you'd have felt more confident with one on, but it's not like you had planned on losing your virginity tonight was it. Ardyn steps back to stare at you, and under his gaze you could feel your confidence melting away. But you refused to let it show, so you stood up straighter.

Ever so tenderly, maintaining eye contact with you, Ardyn places his hands on your ribs again. You tense slightly at the skin-to-skin contact, your body a mess of sensations. You were slightly cold, but internally you felt really warm. You were sweating slightly from nerves, and your nipples had hardened in response to all these sensations, adding to your self consciousness. Not that you told Ardyn that.

You flinch slightly as his hands move slightly underneath your breasts. He's still watching your face, but you're fed up for being watched, so you angle your face upwards to kiss him again. It seems more natural to do these kind of things with your eyes closed. You place your hands on his wrists and tense your grasp as he lets his thumbs wander over your nipples. The tingling sensations it gave you down... there made your knees buckle a little.

Ardyn was one step ahead of you. Taking your hands in his, he places them back on his own hips, just over the belt he's wearing on his trousers, and runs his hands back up your arms; resting them on your biceps. He keeps watching your face for any little sign of regret and it was starting to get on your nerves. The look of surprise on his face made you smile as you undid his belt buckle without a moment's hesitation. Wriggling himself a little, he lets his trousers fall down then he steps out of them, kicking them aside.

You can't help but stare at the bulge in his black pants. You had never (to your knowledge) had this effect on a man before. It was... thrilling.

Ardyn chuckles when he realises what you're staring at.

"Patience, little rose." he whispers.

It had escaped your notice he was also barefoot, so when you realised it you quickly kicked off your own flats.

Now you were both bare to each other, except for the small pieces of material covering both of your modesty.

Ardyn steps to the side and extends his arm out to the bed.

"Lie down." he says, but it is far from a command.

You do as he asks, brushing some of the petals out of the way as you do so. Laying on your back, it hits you suddenly what's about to happen and your stomach knots up. But you don't want to stop. Ardyn's watching you still, so you keep a smile on your face. He walks to the foot of the bed and then slowly crawls on top of you, so now your noses were inches apart. The orange candlelight giving the room an otherworldly atmosphere.

He leans down to place a chaste kiss on your lips, but pulls back before it can get passionate.

"Are you still-" he goes to ask, but you place a finger over his lips.

"Ardyn," you tell him sternly, "Shut up."

He chuckles and leans down to kiss you again, but he's gone before you could respond. He kisses along your face, down your neck - causing you to lean your head back against the pillow so he has better access - and onto your chest. You freeze slightly, trying to think what he'll do now, and gasp a little when he gently suckles on one of your nipples. Your hand flies to his hair and you bend your knees and the sensations down... there, start again. And you were surprised to feel your hips move on their own. It reassured you slightly because it meant that while you were overthinking everything, your body knew what it was doing.

Ardyn feels the movement so he lets a hand slide down your stomach, over your navel and to the top of your panties. He quickly looks at your face to see your expression, and when you smile as him he takes that as permission. Looking back down. he gently slides his fingers into your underwear and you instinctively part your legs, feeling a jolt of excitement ripple through you at this unknown contact.

Using one finger, Ardyn rubs gently at your clit, if only to reassure himself that you want him to be doing what he is, and to see how excited you were. Satisfied by your wetness, he rubs one finger at your entrance to see how you react. Your reaction was a confusing one, you tensed and relaxed at the same time so you wasn't really sure what to think, but Ardyn read it in your face.

"Would you like me to stop?" he asks softly. You shake your head and plaster that reassuring smile back on your face.

Convinced, Ardyn opens his mouth again.

"Tell me as soon as it hurts." he instructs, and you're sure he felt the momentary tension in your muscles at the warning. But his kind smile helped you relax again.

Slowly, Ardyn slid one finger into you.

At first, you were disappointed. Was this it? But you dared not to say anything to him, especially considering he was gently wiggling his finger around.

"I know it's not much," he says as if he's reading your thoughts, "But you must be prepared."

At least he knows what he is doing, you tell yourself.

The pleasant shock came when he slid his second finger in. You felt so much... fuller, for lack of a better word. And before he could move, you felt your hips buck by themselves again. No pain so far.

The real fun came when he began moving his fingers slowly in and out. It felt like little electric shocks through your system and you could almost glimpse the pleasure people would gush about having sex provided. But it just wasn't enough at the moment.

A little impatient, you begin to move yourself along with Ardyn's gentle thrusts. He laughs a little when he sees your eagerness and lets you carry on pushing against his fingers until he can see the desired effect building up within you.

The feeling was... indescribable. Like your insides were warming up at his touch and your body was no longer yours to control. You fought to keep your hold over it but the faster Ardyn moved, the faster you involuntarily responded. Soft moans escaped your lips that you never remembered making. There was a rise in the feeling, almost like a peak... and then everything settled. There was no stars in front of your eyes like books described it as. But you did feel... satisfied.

Ardyn removed his fingers, sat back on his hunches and looked up at your face.

"It gets better with time. Your body still has to get used to it." he explains.

Trusting him, you silently sit up and pull his near-naked form towards you for another kiss.

"Can we..." you breathe against his lips. You were feeling brave after the experience with his fingers.

"Are you su-" the look you gave him made his words die in his throat.

You were ready. And to prove it, you removed your own panties and laid back down for him.

Rather than crawl on top of you like you'd expected, Ardyn hopped off the bed and went to the bedside table. Opening a drawer, he pulled a condom packet out.

"Oh shi-... Sorry, I didn't even think about pregnancy." you admitted to him. Which was true, after all none of this had been planned.

"It's alright. Even if you were on some form of contraception, I would still rather use one. The lubrication will help you adjust." he says as he fumbles getting the packet open.

Your heart swelled at the care he was going to look after you and make this as gentle as possible.

Removing his boxers, Ardyn slides the condom on his erection and then makes his way back on top of you. You open your legs for him so he can get into position.

"Would you rather be the one on top my dear? It may help you control things." he tentatively suggests.

"No, I trust you." you tell him sincerely, gripping his shoulders a little harder than you meant to.

"Very well. Tell me the second you want it to stop." his voice was sterner now, but you know it was only because he cared.

Positioning himself, Ardyn pushes gently into you. At first you were frightened, but when it came to the moment, you willed yourself to relax. He managed to get partway inside you until you tensed up, the stretching feeling within you making you squirm in discomfort rather than pain.

"Shall we stop?" he tenderly asks, to which you snap at him to "Shut up!"

"Then relax my love, it'll hurt more if you're tense." his tone was soothing, so you clamped your eyes shut and forced your body to relax.

Pushing the rest of himself inside, Ardyn pauses for you to get used to the feeling. You weren't sure what to do, and in the back of your mind you were still scared of pain striking you unexpectedly, so you kept your legs flat.

Turning his head over his right shoulder and using one hand to tap your knee, Ardyn tells you to raise them. As you did, you felt him get that ever slightly deeper inside of you, and with the extra movement it made the whole thing more comfortable. So THIS is how it was meant to feel. No pain still, just discomfort.

"Ready?" he whispers, his eyes half lidded.

You nod and wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him down to nestle his face into your shoulder. Slowly and carefully, Ardyn moves his hips. Still no pain, and that alone helped you relax even more. The longer you were quiet, the more Ardyn sped up with his movements. He was grunting softly into your shoulder so you knot the fingers of one hand through his hair and close your eyes.

Once you got past the initial stretching discomfort, it felt so much better. Just like it had with his fingers, but more intense. You could tell he was holding himself back by how solid his muscles had tensed up, and your mind wandered to what it would feel like to be taken roughly. But you weren't ready for that, and you doubted Ardyn would allow such a thing. Not right now anyway.

There's that rising warm feeling again. So much more intense than it was with his fingers, and you found yourself widening your legs instinctively to give him more access. Faster now he moved above you, his little grunts turning into full moans. The faces he pulled were arousing in themselves and you enjoyed watching him. The pair of you gasped and moaned along with each other as he made love to you for the first time.

Everything was perfect, and there were little happy tears in your eyes. Keeping them shut so Ardyn wouldn't see and misinterpret them, you let yourself get lost in his movements, giving your body free reign to do what it needed. You pushed back into him as he thrust into you, and that warm feeling was turning electric down your legs; causing your toes to curl.

Ardyn's movements got more erratic and he clamped his own eyes shut.

"I can't... I can't hold back much longer." he lustfully growls at you.

"Then don't." you whisper, feeling yourself hit that peak you did when he had you at the mercy of his fingers earlier. Going over that edge was definitely more enjoyable than the first time, but it still wasn't an explosion of an orgasm like you had read about. But Ardyn had already explained it gets better the more you do it, so your body can cope and know what to expect.

As you feel a calm settling over you, Ardyn thrusts two more times before a guttural moan rumbles in his throat. You don't feel anything yourself, but after he pauses to catch his breath and then pulls out, you see his seed filling the condom.

Pulling it off himself in a daze, he ties the top off and wraps it in some tissue from a tissue box on the bedside table and flops down next to you, his skin glistening with sweat in the candlelight.

You just watch him. There was no fanfare or bodily change that you could feel within yourself. Like the secrets of the sexually active world had been opened to you. But you did feel a strong sense of calm, and a warm rush of love for the older man laying panting at your side. Turning on your side, you bring a hand to stroke his face.

"Thank you." you whisper hoarsely.

He turns his head to smile sleepily at you.

"Consider it my highest honour, little rose."

Reaching an arm out for you to lay on, he plants a kiss on your forehead.

"I'm not tidying these petals up though!" he chuckles.

"Me either." you shoot back.

"In the morning then." he states, placing another kiss on your forehead.

You curl up against his body, feeling at peace with the world in your own candlelit slice of heaven with him.


End file.
